Plants vs. Zombies: Empires/Gameplay
In the Plants vs. Zombies: Empires, there are many gameplay mechanics that players can do. These involve capturing tiles, building a city, and training plants and zombies. Tile Capturing Tile capturing is the way to have space to construct new buildings in your city. Tile capturing is similar to regular Plants vs. Zombies games, except more than five waves can occur, new zombies and modes have been added, and picking plants is slightly different. First, choosing plants in a level is more complex than before. Players can pick up to five plants at the beginning, but can expand this limit to twelve through upgrading specific buildings. Plants the players pick then contain plants that they have grown. For example, a Sunflower nicknamed Jerry that has the Heal Flower upgrade, along with all other seven Sunflowers that the player has, are all used in the level. Each new plant put down is from the player's army, and are selected randomly. If a plant is eaten, they can be revived for a small fee of the in-game currency, coins. Upgrades and items attached to specific plants are retained in battle. For example, a Peashooter nicknamed PshootR4000 that has the Big Pea Shot upgrade and the Nut Helmet apply in battle. There is also a system on the right that shows deaths from plants or zombies. For example, Peashooter Shot Snorkel Zombie. Second, zombies that spawn are pseudo-randomized, which essentially means that zombies are random, but tie into the difficulty of that tile. For example, if a tile its twenty-seven miles away from the center of the map, harder zombies will spawn randomly, but only certain zombies will actually spawn. Some zombies are locked to specific tiles, like Grass and Water. Third, zombies can drop materials. For example, a Browncoat Zombie has a 1% chance of dropping a seed. Plant Food is not obtained from zombies and can only be produced from Plant Food Generators. There is a max of 20 Plant Food in storage. Tile Types Each tile type have various effects on gameplay. Grass- A standard level. No effects. Desert- Sun-producers make sun faster, but all costs are risen by 50%. Water- Some sections of the level are flooded and Lily Pads are needed to plant on water spaces. Mountain- Snow effects occur that can freeze plants. Forest- All plants do more +1 dps (damage per second), but zombies move slightly faster. Marsh- Lily Pads are needed for planting on marsh spaces, and Aquatic Plants get +1 dps. Cave- Mushrooms get +1 dps, but all other plants get -1 dps. Zombie Formations Zombies can appear in various formations to change up gameplay. Basic- The basic zombie formation. Similar to main series formations. Packed Attack- Zombies are packed in groups. Slow and Steady- Stronger, slower zombies appear. Brain Rush- Weak, faster zombies appear. Metallic Madness- Zombies that are metallic or wear metallic objects appear much more frequently. Special Tile Types Some special tile types have drastic effects on gameplay.\\ Zombot Smash- The Zombot appears a boss level. Plays similar to boss levels in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Garden Defense- Players plant a garden on columns and spaces. Zombies are modified and gardens closer to the front have more health. Plants can only be planted in the 5 x 5 area around the garden. The garden has 250 base health, and 50 is added for every 2 tiles closer to were the zombies come. The garden is a 3 x 3 area. Tree Trove- Players protect trees with 50 health each. Each tree gives a player seeds after winning. The player cannot lose 3 trees, and plants can only be planted behind the trees. Gargantuar Smash Bash- Only Gargantuars appear. Construction Buildings are the heart of your city and are required for progression. Some buildings contain certain plants, like the Peashooter Greenhouse, and can be upgraded to expand in capacity of plants. These are called "Storage Buildings". These buildings can be upgraded to expand capacity of plants, and allow the buildings to store new plants. Seeds and watering is required to grow plants. For example, when upgraded to level three, a Peashooter Greenhouse will unlock two Repeater capacity, and upgrade the Peashooter capacity to four. The same applies for zombie Storage Buildings. There are also other types of buildings. "Material Buildings" either store materials- like Paper, Seeds, and Brains- or produce materials- like Fertilizer and Coins. There are also "Special Buildings" that have unique effects, like changing the maximum amount of plants a player can have in a level or crafting new plants or zombies. Plant and Zombie Creation Plant and zombies can both be created through various ways. Plants can be grown from planting seeds in "Storage Buildings" and watering the seed once. The seed takes some time to grow (a Peashooter takes 10 minutes). Zombies can be made by finding dropped "Zombie Corpses" that rarely appear, and by giving them Brains. Plants and zombies can both be made to make new types, for example, a Sunflower given Metal transforms into a Metal Sunflower. Plant and Zombie Customization Both plants and zombies are able to be customized in various ways. First, plants and zombies can be put into "Storage Buildings". Each "Storage Building" can be named for organization. Second, plants and zombies can be named themselves. For example, a Burst-O-Pea named BurstBomb or a Newspaper Zombie named *That Close*. Both classes can also be given upgrades through various means and be given items. Category:Games